


Welcome

by CabiriaMinerva



Series: La famiglia Piton [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Repayment, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo esser sopravvissuto a così tanti orrori, c'è ancora qualcosa che può spaventare qualcuno come Severus Piton: il futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

_Here I am this is me  
There's no where else on Earth I'd rather be  
Here I am it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true  
  
(_ Bryan Adams _, Here I Am)_  
  
 

  
  
Severus Piton era un eroe. E non un eroe qualunque: un Eroe della Seconda Guerra Magica. Era sopravvissuto a lunghi anni da Mangiamorte, era scampato alla vendetta dell'Oscuro Signore che – inspiegabilmente – non si era mai accorto del suo tradimento. Aveva combattuto a lungo e su più fronti senza mai cadere. Era quasi morto dopo esser stato attaccato da Nagini, ma anche allora era sopravvissuto. Aveva sentito le urla di dolore impossessarsi di Hogwarts in quella lontana notte di maggio ed aveva sopportato l'orrore di vedere così tanti cadaveri riempirne la Sala Grande. Non era solo un Eroe, era anche un sopravvissuto.

Tuttavia, quel momento lo terrorizzava come niente, neanche Lord Voldemort, era mai riuscito a fare. Le urla aldilà della pesante porta che fissava intensamente da ormai svariati minuti sembravano averlo congelato in quella posizione. Doveva entrare, sapeva che doveva farlo, eppure i suoi piedi sembravano fusi con il pavimento. Quasi rimpiangeva gli orrori della guerra.

Un nuovo grido, protratto per un tempo che a lui sembrò lunghissimo, gli fece correre brividi di timore lungo la schiena. Sentiva, tra un lamento e l'altro, una voce pacata e confortante, rumore di passi indaffarati, flebili e stanche risposte. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in una situazione simile. Insomma, lui era Severus Piton. Il freddo, distaccato, odiato ex Professore di Pozioni della rinomata Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. E invece... Eccolo lì, immobile davanti ad una porta chiusa, senza riuscire a varcarne la soglia. Era spaventato. Gli seccava ammetterlo, ma era spaventato.

La porta si aprì all'improvviso, costringendo Severus a spostarsi per scansarla. Davanti all'uomo spuntò una donna, più bassa di lui di una spanna, i capelli color carota che incorniciavano un volto sorridente e preoccupato al contempo. «Ma dov'eri?» L'attacco non era arrivato inaspettato: avrebbe dovuto varcare quella terribile soglia quasi un'ora prima, dopo che era uscito con una scusa – credibile, ma pur sempre una scusa. La verità era che quando Lily Luna aveva smesso di reprimere i lamenti ed aveva cominciato ad urlare riempendo l'intera casa, Severus aveva finalmente realizzato che ciò che stava accadendo era reale ed avrebbe cambiato la sua vita – _Come se Lily non l'avesse già totalmente sconvolta._

«Pensavamo già di mandare qualche Auror alla tua ricerca.» Forse non era solo una battuta. Gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò con sé fino ad una sedia accanto al letto in cui era distesa Lily Luna. «Io devo andare a chiamare la Levatrice, ormai è ora. Tu stai qui, tienile la mano, raccontale una storia, fai quello che vuoi! Distraila finché non torno, insomma.» Poteva capire perché Potter si fosse innamorato della giovane Weasley: sapeva gestire situazioni che lui personalmente avrebbe associato all'apocalisse.

Annuì, e Ginny Weasley pensò che era la prima volta che lo vedeva così remissivo. L'idea che fosse talmente scioccato da non riuscire neanche a mantenere una maschera di distacco ed ironia la fece sghignazzare silenziosamente mentre sorrideva teneramente alla figlia. Poi si dileguò, lasciando marito e moglie da soli. Severus prese la mano stanca di Lily Luna e le si sedette accanto. Posò lo sguardo sul viso pallido della giovane, che gli rispose con un sorriso stanco: era bella come non mai.


End file.
